Morning Surprises
by Marz
Summary: A series of one-shots with various pairings. So far there's SJ and RB. The ratings will vary for each one and will be posted at the beginning.
1. Morning Surprises

A/N: Hey, all! I'm back! Although, probably not in the way you were all hoping. I'm still stuck in a rut with Dreams, Dread, and Puppies. But don't worry; I have not given up hope! I've actually wanted to try my hand at a drabble for a few months. Now I actually was able to come up with a topic! I hope at least someone out there is as excited as I am. Anyway, like any other of my stories, I'm not promising fast postings. Especially with this one. This is a series of one-shots, as you might have guessed, so they'll only be appearing when/if I get an idea. If anyone ever gets any ideas or requests or anything like that, drop me a line and let me know. The pairings I mainly do are Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi. However, I really like the pairings of Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik, although I don't know their characters very well. I'd be willing to give it a shot. Well, I think that's it, so here's my very first shot at a drabble. Let me know if I did it right, please! Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm deeply touched if you think that I'm talented enough to come up with something as cool as…well, any type of anime series, actually. Yes, deeply touched and ready to have you committed.

Warning: Includes shounen-ai (boy/boy), although it's mainly implied…or something. No yaoi action, let's just put it that way.

Rating: K

Paring: Seto/Jou

**Morning Surprises**

Blue eyes slowly blinked open, not quite ready to release the fuzzy sort of warmth that sleep provided. Although, as the owner of said blue eyes awoke further, he realized that sleep was not the only thing giving off warmth. With that realization memories of the previous night came flooding back into his mind.

The puppy had come home with him after school and was easily convinced to spend the night. The two teens had spent the afternoon playing with Mokuba, much to the child's delight. After dinner and a movie they sent Mokuba to his room to sleep and the two hormone-ridden boys made their way to Seto's room for some fun late-night activities.

While Seto didn't join in many of the games that Jou and Mokuba played, he found great enjoyment and satisfaction in just watching them. For the first time in a long time he felt complete. Happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had just let go and allowed himself to be free. But with the pup around, he found that it was bound to happen more and more.

Throughout the evening he found himself noticing things about the pup he couldn't believe he didn't see before. He finally noticed how much a genuine smile lit up the puppy's face. He finally noticed how the puppy's eyes sparkled when he was laughing. He finally noticed how cute the puppy was when he was concentrating on something important, like beating Mokuba. But above all, he finally noticed that he wanted to do everything he could to keep the puppy from ever losing his light, his sparkle, his determination.

After a few hours of fun late-night activities Seto was tired, but not tired enough to keep thoughts from entering his mind. He had been asked why, out of all the people he'd had relationships with, he had stuck with Jou. Usually his relationships ended from anywhere between two weeks to a month. But Jou…he'd been with the pup for about two months, now. What made him different?

At the time when he'd been asked, Seto didn't have an answer. He'd thought and thought, but an answer refused to surface. However, he hadn't been thinking about that lately, so it surprised him when the question popped back into his head as he was falling asleep. When the dreams finally overtook him he still had no answer, only another question. Why was he thinking about this now?

Hoping to find at least one answer, the brunette rolled over to face his sleeping companion. As he brushed blonde hair from his puppy's eyes something hit him. Hard. As he realize what that something was, he couldn't have been more surprised if Pegasus suddenly handed over his company and Yugi gave him the title of 'King of Games.'

Blinking, Seto realized he finally found the answer to one of his questions, automatically answering the second, as well.

The answer to his second question was just that—an answer. He thought of the question after a long period of time because he just figured out the answer.

As to the first question, well…he was in love.

Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised, after all.

A/N: Well, that's it. Now that I look at it, this might be too long to be considered a drabble. Drabble or no, this is the shortest thing I've ever written. What's the definition of a drabble, anyway? Oh well. Let me know if you enjoyed it! Thankies!


	2. Real

A/N: I'm back and with good news! School is ending for the year in about two weeks, so I should have more time to write. Yay! Anyway, here's another one-shot for you to (hopefully) enjoy. This is my very first Ryou/Bakura attempt, so please keep that in mind. I don't think that Bakura beats Ryou in the series, but in this fic he does. Did. You'll find out. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Should I write more Ryou/Bakura? Should I stop? It's up to you. Enjoy!

Warnings: Big warnings here! –Flashing lights– Not only does this contain shounen-ai, but it also contains attempted rape. If you are offended by this, please push the back button now, I will understand. Heck, I won't even know.

Disclaimer: I own nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Need I go on...it's depressing...

Rating: Uh...whatever the equivalent to R is, this is it.

Pairing: Ryou/Bakura

**Real**

"'Kura, we're out of milk and bread, so I'm going to the store," Ryou announced as he walked up behind his other half. He slid his arms around Bakura's shoulders as he sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the television. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Ice cream."

Ryou blinked. "What?"

"Ice cream. I want more."

"And..."

"And what?" The spirit spared him an irritated glance.

The other boy narrowed his eyes. "You could try asking for it." It wasn't a suggestion.

"I did."

"No, you didn't. That was a demand. Why can't you ask for anything?"

Bakura turned and faced his light. "Ryou, girls ask for things. You ask for things. I do not."

Ryou suddenly didn't like where this conversation was heading. "What's wrong with asking for things, Yami?" he asked, even though he feared the answer.

"Do I look like a girl? Or you, for that matter?" he added after a slight pause.

Pain flashed through Ryou's eyes and heart at his other half's words. Sure, worse had been said to him before, but that was before they had gotten together. He had thought the abuse, mental and physical, was over.

He quickly blocked his side of the link, though he was sure Bakura had felt his emotions for that brief, unguarded moment. But by the looks of it, he didn't care and that just seemed to hurt more.

Ryou looked at the ground. "As a matter of fact, Yami, you do look like me. But you're a much better, stronger version of me, so excuse me while I rid you of my unworthy presence." He then bowed low and backed out of the room, unwilling to let Bakura see the tears in his eyes.

The ancient spirit sat there long after his light left the house, staring at the place the boy's body once stood. He thought over the conversation they just had, wondering what had set the boy off. He had said those things to him before and Ryou had never reacted like that.

Bakura paused in his thinking. Then again, when he had said those things, Ryou had been afraid of him–he had never reacted in any way unless he was alone. If he had done otherwise, he would've been beaten for insolence.

The ex-tomb robber thought back to the times he wished he could forget. He had been harsh to his light, said and done things he now wished he hadn't. He remembered the pain he always felt through their link–pain that he had caused, either with his words or his actions. Taking those memories and comparing them with the pain he felt through their link not too long ago, he found he had hurt his light again in the same way.

Bakura felt his own pain at the thought of hurting his hikari. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the couch when he remembered what he had said. Of all the stupid...

The ancient spirit kicked himself one more time before getting to his feet and heading for the door. He should've known better than to compare Ryou to a girl, pointing out his femininity. Ryou had finally trusted him enough to tell him how much it hurt, how many bad things had happened to him because he had a somewhat feminine appearance. When his mother and sister died, his father had buried himself in his work, traveling across the world because he couldn't stand the fact that Ryou looked so much like his wife.

But that wasn't the worst of it. So many times, both before and after Bakura's arrival, Ryou had come home in tears, covered in cuts bruises. Ryou had told him that he had been picked on, beaten, and raped for his looks and soft voice. Bakura had been appalled by the last form of abuse. No matter how else he had hurt his light in the past, rape had never entered his mind.

Needless to say, Bakura was furious at himself at what he had done, knowing he had hurt his other half. From what he had said before he left, Ryou was once again thinking himself unworthy and weak. He had to find him and set him straight.

Looking at the watch Ryou had given him, he realized he had been lost in thought for over an hour. Cursing, he picked up his pace. By the time Bakura got to the store he and Ryou shopped at, he was worried. It didn't take almost an hour and a half to get milk and bread. Either Ryou had run away or something had happened to him, and thanks to Yugi, Ryou knew how to block him out.

Having no way to tell if his light was all right, the spirit was quickly becoming frantic. If anything happened to Ryou, he would never forgive himself.

XxXxXxX

Ryou barely managed a smile for the girl behind the counter as she handed back his change. As soon as he could he retreated outside and slowly made his way to the park, not ready to face his darkness yet.

He had been able to keep the sadness at bay by being angry, but his anger had burned itself out. Now he was left with a deep, yet not unfamiliar sadness. He had hoped that he would never have to experience that sadness again, but obviously he was meant to be alone. If his yami–his _other half_–didn't want him, who would?

Ryou found a secluded spot in the park and sat under a nearby tree, drawing his knees up to his chest. Why would anyone want him, anyway? Sure, he was pretty, but that only went so far. He was frail, he was weak, he cried easily, he couldn't do anything right...so why would anyone want him? He didn't know.

The only people who ever loved him were gone. His mother and sister were dead and his father, for all intents and purposes, abandoned him, although he did send money through the mail. That meant he at least cared a little, right? Or he just wanted the house to come back to. Ryou was almost convinced it was the latter. He had thought Bakura loved him, or at least liked him. The beatings had stopped and he had seen true remorse in the spirit's eyes. At least he thought he had.

The white-haired boy put his head on his knees as tears started to fall from his chocolate eyes. Once they started they only came faster, quickly turning into sobs. He hugged his knees tightly but found no comfort in them, wishing he were hugging a person instead.

He knew he was being foolish, but he loved his yami with all of his heart. To think that he had been put through hell, then given a slice of heaven only to have it taken away was almost too much to bear. He had been at his happiest when Bakura had been so caring toward him. Now he wasn't sure if it had all been real.

Ryou had almost cried himself out when he was startled out of his thoughts by another voice.

"Lookie here, boys," a voice from above him sneered. "Seems like we got ourselves a play thing."

Ryou's head snapped up and he knew he was in big trouble. With two guys on both sides of him, one in front and a tree to his back, there was nowhere for him to run.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked fearfully, proud at least that he didn't stutter.

A boy off to his left started at his voice. "Ooh, not only do we have a pansy, but a foreign pansy, at that!"

One to his right cracked his knuckles. "Do you think foreign pansies bleed and scream like regular pansies do?"

Ryou paled and got to his feet. "What are you going to do with me?"

The leader in front stepped toward him. "What's the fun in tellin'?" He looked Ryou in the eyes before snapping his arm out and snagging his white hair.

The boy didn't even have time to react before he was yanked forward, crashing into another body. Wrinkling his nose from the unwashed smell, he pushed away and tried to run but only got a fist in his stomach for his troubles. He fell to his knees as he gasped for breath. But even if he was physically out of breath didn't mean he couldn't call for help. He prayed the person he called for would respond.

:Yami...Bakura, help: he cried into the link.

"Oh, I like that position," the leader said, licking his lips.

Ryou felt sick. :Not again...Bakura, please! Help me:

He almost wept with relief when he heard Bakura's mind-voice. :Ryou, what's wrong? Where are you: he demanded.

All thoughts flew from his mind as he was lifted to his feet and hands started to remove his shirt. Cold fear settled in him as he struggled for all he was worth.

"No!" he screamed, flailing as much as he could. "No! Let me go! Bakura!" He sobbed as his shirt fell off and felt hands move to his belt. "Bakura!"

XxXxXxX

Bakura almost had a heart attack when he heard Ryou's panicked cry. He waited for his light to tell him where he was but no location came. The only response he got was terror and he was sure he wasn't the cause. When he realized he wasn't going to get an answer, he closed his eyes and sought Ryou out through the link. As soon as he found him, he started running toward the park.

His blood turned to ice as he heard a familiar scream. "No! No! Let me go! Bakura! Bakura!"

The tomb-robber picked up his pace, running as fast as he could, and came upon a sight he prayed he would never see again. Ryou was being held by four other boys while one stood in front of him. His shirt had been torn off his body and thrown to the ground, exposing a newly formed bruise on his stomach. But what really got to him was the fact that his light's belt was unbuckled and his pants were being unzipped.

The sound of crying snapped him out of his shock and the ice in his blood turned to fire as he made his way to the group. The shadows around them darkened, but Ryou was the only one who noticed.

"I wouldn't continue if you value your life," he said dangerously.

The guy stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him incredulously. "And who's gonna stop me? You? You look as weak as him." He gestured toward Ryou, who looked down in shame.

Bakura saw red. In a flash he had the thug's throat in his hand and shoved him up against a tree. "No one calls my hikari weak," he growled. "Not even me." He sent waves of comfort, assurance, and warmth to his other half, even as he looked ready to kill. "If you or your gang ever go near him again I will hunt you down one by one and take you apart, piece by painful piece. You got that?" Bakura tightened his hold on his throat.

"Y-yeah," he managed to choke out.

"I also want you to understand that the only reason I'm letting you go is because he's here. He doesn't like it when people get hurt, even if they've hurt him, making him a better person than any of us." Bakura dropped the thug he held on the ground. "Go. Now!" The shadows flared, sending the group of thugs running.

Ryou collapsed to the ground as soon as he was let go, too shaken to support himself. He tried to stop trembling and held in as many tears as he could, knowing his yami would disapprove. He hugged his knees to his chest, going back to the position the thugs had found him in.

As soon as the gang was out of sight Bakura ran to his light and knelt beside him. "Ryou? Ryou, are you all right?" Not getting a response, he placed a gentle hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Hikari, please look at me," he pleaded in the softest, most caring voice he could.

At the uncharacteristic tone of his yami, Ryou raised his head to look at him. Not sure what to do past that, he stayed frozen. He watched, transfixed, as Bakura opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. With a strangled cry, he threw his arms around his other half's neck and clung to him tightly. But it was only when a soft, "It's okay" from Bakura was uttered that he let go and started to cry.

Bakura held him as he sobbed, sending comforting feelings through the link. He stroked Ryou's hair, not knowing what else to do. Finally Ryou calmed down enough to allow him to pull back and place his over-shirt around the boy's shoulders and plant a kiss on his forehead.

Ryou smiled up at him, heart warmed by the gesture. "Thank you," he whispered.

Bakura choked back the tears that sprang to his eyes at the unveiled gratitude and trust in his light's eyes. He didn't deserve someone so pure. He reached out a trembling hand to cup Ryou's cheek, which the other boy leaned into. "I'm sorry, Hikari."

Ryou's eyes swam again and he took the spirit's hand in his own, holding it to his face. "Bakura..."

"I'm so sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking–"

Ryou smiled and placed a light finger over his lips. "'Kura, it's all right, I forgive you. You saved me! And what you said to those guys..."

He stared into Ryou's eyes. "I meant every word."

"I know." Ryou smiled once more and rested his head on Bakura's chest. "Will you take me home, 'Kura?"

The tomb-robber dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "Sure, Ryou." He then placed the previously forgotten grocery bag on his arm and picked up his other half. He hesitated before he started walking. :Hikari:

:Yes:

:I...I just want you to know that...I think you're beautiful and I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are.:

Ryou bit back a sob. :I love you, too, Bakura.: As he settled back against his yami's chest, Ryou beamed and tried not to giggle, knowing instinctively his other half was blushing madly.

About halfway back to his house, Ryou noticed that the cold, empty place in his soul was being filled with something warm and he realized that not everyone who loved him was gone.

A/N: Okay, there it is. Crappy ending, I know, but tell me what you think anyway. Hope you liked it at least a little bit. :)


End file.
